


Willing to Be Unwilling

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, BDSM, Boot Worship, Cock Cage, Flogging, Gunplay, Harry has a Filthy Mouth, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safewords, Slave Fantasy, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wants to explore a certain fantasy where he's maybe a little less inclined toward Harry's affections and maybe Harry's not the kind of person you'd be inclined towards.</p><p>Or the slave fantasy where Eggsy is the rebellious slave and Harry is the cruel slave master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing to Be Unwilling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire fucking thing in ONE evening. I haven't slept AT ALL because of this. This is the first time I've done an all-nighter in FOREVER and it was because of this random plot bunny. Ugh.
> 
> PLEASE tell me it was worth it.

“Do you think we should have a safeword?”

The question was asked out of the blue in the dead of the night just as sleep was edging at the periphery of their consciousness, and it was such a huge non-sequitur that despite the last few days of pitiful amounts of sleep from a demanding job and a needy lover (not that he was complaining about the latter), Harry was suddenly wide awake.

He pushed himself up on his elbow and turned a look to Eggsy whose eyes were shut and was _obviously_ pretending to be hovering on the precipice of sleep.

“Why do you ask?” he asked because there was a point to this randomness, and he was determined to find it out because if it turned out that Eggsy didn’t feel _safe_ when they made love--

Eggsy gave up pretending and rolled over to face Harry. He still didn’t meet his eyes, though, and instead feigned indifference by tracing the hairs on Harry’s chest with his finger. “I just wondered why. I mean, I’m not exactly _experienced_ when it comes to stuff like this, but I’m not completely ignorant either; I know it’s expected in certain relationships, and like, we do do a lot of kinky shit, don’t we?”

“Well, I suppose so, yes, though occasional light bondage and blindfolds are hardly what I would define as ‘a lot.’ But as far as I’m concerned, a simple ‘no’ is more than sufficient if you need me to stop, and you’re more than capable of escaping whatever bindings I put on you. It would be highly irresponsible for me not to provide you with a means to free yourself,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, I know, but… I mean--” Eggsy was stuttering, which made Harry narrow his eyes in concern. Eggsy, in the last four years, had grown to become a confident young man despite his difficulties in the past. Stuttering was hardly one of his notable qualities. “I mean safewords eliminate confusion, right? They’re words that don’t ever come up during sex. What if we don’t have one one of those and we misunderstand each other?”

Harry’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “I hardly think either of us would misunderstand ‘no,’” he pointed out.

Eggsy, in the dim light of the moon, looked frustrated and embarrassed in equal measures. “I mean, we may say one thing and mean another--” 

To say one thing and to mean--? 

Oh. 

“--and in the heat of the moment, the former could be misconstrued as the truth when, really, it’s the latter--” 

_Oh_. 

“--and one thing could lead to another and--” He was babbling. Babbling and stuttering, but Harry suddenly understood _why_. 

“And, it could… affect things, you know?” he finished lamely.

Oh, _that_ was the point of all this, Harry suddenly realized and mentally kicked himself for not making the connection sooner. 

_Hart_ , he berated himself, _You_ are _growing senile in your old age_.

Eggsy glanced up at Harry and, seemingly disappointed, looked away again. “I’m sorry, forget it. I’m not making sense. Just...Forget what I said.” But of course, Harry wouldn’t--Harry _couldn’t_ because this was a sign of great trust, and he wasn’t going to give Eggsy any reason to doubt him.

He caught Eggsy’s chin and dragged his face up to meet his gaze. The younger man tried to pull away, but Harry squeezed his chin in warning.

“Eggsy,” he said, low and careful to not scare his lover off. “Is there any reason why you would say ‘no’ and I should think you mean otherwise?” Eggsy tried once more to tug out of his grasp but Harry held even tighter, painfully almost. “Tell me, darling.”

“I just,” Eggsy conceded. “I thought it would be fun--I mean, if you’d be interested in it, but if not I can live without it you know? I mean… It’s not something I need or something you lack. I just--”

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry reprimanded. He had a fairly good idea of what it is Eggsy wanted to say, but he needed to hear it from him in clear and specific terms. To avoid any… confusion.

“I just wondered if we could… try… where maybe I’m not entirely…” 

Eggsy shut his eyes, as if waiting for a put-down. Ridiculous boy. As if Harry would ever put him down. 

“...willing…” 

Harry released his chin with a sigh and stroked his cheek. “Darling, look at me,” he prompted, and Eggsy obeyed without hesitation. In well enunciated words, he said, “Eggsy, I am and always will be interested. With you, I’d be interested in wearing a chicken costume in bed if it meant you’d enjoy yourself.” That made Eggsy crack a smile, a clear win in Harry’s book. “Never fear to ask from me what you want. I will always endeavour to give it to you. Of course, if it’s something I’m not comfortable with, I will tell you, and we can discuss it, but never fear me.”

The tension in Eggsy’s expression softened, and he nodded, so Harry continued. “That being said, what you’re asking for can’t be sorted with a mere safeword.” Before disappointment could set in, Harry explained, “I would be more comfortable if we could discuss the terms of it in more detail, preferably when we’re rested and coherent because in our line of work, I believe we’re a little more sensitive to it than most.”

Eggsy’s nod was eager and understanding, so Harry kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep, darling, and we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

……………

“It’s not so much the scenario as the actions itself,” Eggsy was saying through his eggs while Harry set a teacup in front of Eggsy on the breakfast bar and settled himself on his own chair. “But a good one wouldn’t hurt.”

“Have you any in mind?” he asked, tucking into his own breakfast.

Eggsy flushed lightly. “A few, but I’m always open to suggestions.” He grinned wickedly. “I’m sure anything you could come up with would be far more creative than mine.” Harry chuckled.

“While I may be the more experienced, darling, it doesn’t necessarily mean I’m creative,” he corrected. “Tell me what you have in mind, and we can start from there.”

Eggsy downed a mouthful of orange juice before speaking. “Well, I thought the easiest, least complicated would be, like, spy vs. spy, you know?” Harry shrugged an agreement.

“It would certainly keep from over-complicating the scene, which I think is a good idea--we can start with that one and work our way up. But then again--” Harry gave him a pointed look. “--you’ve never been one to start out easy, have you?” Eggsy snickered at his moderately reprimanding tone.

“Well then, maybe that one, we can spice up a bit?” Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Like, we can maybe do it at the estate?”

Harry frowned in partial disapproval. “We are not playing sex games at the office.” Well, not until Harry could secure them against Merlin and his techies at least, but he’d much prefer to do this in a more neutral ground. Maybe a hotel.

Eggsy only grinned unrepentantly. “How about the priest and the devil?” he asked.

“Now you’ve just jumped into the deep end.”

“The boss and the employee?”

“I will never be able to work with you with a straight face.”

“I could be your sex slave?” Eggsy suddenly suggested with a coy flutter of his eyelashes and a tinge of pink dusting his fair skin. Harry carefully swallowed his mouthful of eggs so that he didn’t choke on it and carefully forced it past the lump in his throat with some of Eggsy’s orange juice. 

That… that actually sounded rather… appealing. _Fuck_.

“That implies a certain willingness, though. Because I own you. So you have to.”

“Maybe I’m a newly minted slave. Fresh off the ship and still a free spirit,” his boy countered. “You could… break me in.” 

Again: _fuck_.

Harry hummed noncommittally and then suggested, “Maybe we should go back to the first one for now,” before braving another mouthful of food as a means to occupy himself. He was nearly all the way hard already and didn’t doubt Eggsy was too, but that was neither here nor there.

The knight laughed. “Oh, no,” he decided, standing and leaving his half-finished plate to slide himself into Harry’s lap. He wriggled his arse to make himself comfortable, and then ground down once to bring Harry to full mast. Harry, this time, did choke on his mouthful. “I want that one,” was the triumphant declaration. “That’s the one we’ll do.” The older man stilled him with one hand and reached around him for the juice with the other.

When he’d cleared his throat, he pulled himself back together. “Alright,” he agreed. “We’ll do it at the Savoy; their rooms are soundproofed and it would give us a bit of emotional distance. Is there anything you wouldn’t like to do, full stop? Can you think of anything now?” Eggsy scrunched up his face and looked up to the ceiling like it held the answers, so Harry prompted, “Verbal humiliation? Knifeplay? Whipping?”

Eggsy bit his lip, hesitant. “I… I’m not sure…”

Harry couldn’t help that his voice dropped when he clarified, “Do you want me to call you a whore? A slut? Would you want to be humiliated? Would you want me to make you cry? Make you scream? Would you like me to hurt you, darling, or just to scare you?”

Eggsy’s eyes fell shut. “ _Jesus_ , Harry,” he moaned. Harry caught his head as it fell back and pressed kisses to his throat.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he urged.

“I… I don’t know what I want, really,” Eggsy admitted. “I’m not sure what it is I _should_ consider wanting and not wanting.”

It was with great fortitude that Harry pulled his mouth away from his darling’s skin so that he could speak seriously. “We can always discuss this some other time, Eggsy. Once you’ve had time to research and think about this more,” he told him, but Eggsy only bit his lip.

“Do you… uh... remember that mission I had in Doha?” he asked.

Sudden realization dawned on Harry. He froze.

“Is _that_ what this is all about?” he asked. He knew his eyes were wide with shock and maybe that was why Eggsy started to climb off of his lap. He tightened the grip he had on Eggsy’s hip, digging his fingers in and making him falter. His other hand grasped Eggsy’s chin. “Have you been thinking about that all this time?”

The expression on Eggsy’s face was caught between shame and lust. He shut his eyes to hide himself away from Harry, fearing judgement when he shouldn’t have because Harry would never judge him for this, not for something he had no control over.

“I know it’s fucked up,” Eggsy was saying. “I mean, those girls went through hell. _Nothing_ about it was remotely romantic or arousing, but--”

“But fantasy and reality are two completely separate things,” Harry finished for him, knowing full well that wasn’t what he was about to say. Eggsy’s eyes peeked open. “Just because the fantasy of it arouses you doesn’t mean you would condone it in reality, and even if others would judge you for wanting it, or an approximation of it, I wouldn’t, Eggsy,” Harry continued sincerely.

Eggsy searched his face, so Harry gave him a reassuring smile. “I could never think badly of you, sweetling, and especially not when you show me such magnificent trust,” he murmured, then kissed him until his arms came up to Harry’s shoulders and his mouth melted into Harry’s.

It was only then that Harry pulled back, only far enough for words to be able to pass between them. “I have an idea of what to do, but I need to know if there’s anything you want,” he said. “Do you need a rundown beforehand? A list of activities and equipment?”

Eggsy cracked a small grin. “It’s not a mission, Harry.”

“Oh, but it is,” Harry corrected. “And as such it needs to be planned well, which you shall not have to worry about if you’d like for me to take charge and surprise you.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. That would be good. I trust you, Harry.” He received another mind-melting kiss for that.

“Nevertheless, you will, at any point in time, be given the chance to change things to suit what you want,” Harry said. “Give me a week to prepare. If you think of things you want to incorporate and want to ban completely in that span of time, you’ll tell me as soon as you think of them.” Eggsy nodded, eagerness showing on his face. “We’ll discuss it beforehand, of course.Then during the scene itself, you’ll have your safewords. 

“You’ll say ‘oxfords’ when you dislike a certain activity and would like for it to stop but would still like for us to continue our scene, and you’ll say ‘brogues’ when you want to stop completely. When we stop, either naturally or from your safeword, we’ll debrief the scene. Is that clear?”

Eggsy’s smile was wide and bright. “Yes, Harry,” he agreed.

“Good boy,” Harry praised. “Again, what are your safewords?”

“‘Oxfords’ when I want to stop the current activity but continue our scene, ‘brogues’ when I want to stop the scene altogether,” Eggsy recited dutifully. Harry rewarded him with a kiss and a grope and then shooed him off of his lap.

“Excellent. Now, let’s finish our breakfast. I’m expected at the estate this morning.”

……………

He’d booked the Royal Suite for their purposes, both for its elegance, luxuriousness, and space. When they arrived, he led Eggsy to the smaller of the two bedrooms and drew him a bath, undressing him slowly while the tub filled and kissing every inch of skin he could get his lips on, apologies in advance for what was to come.

“You remember your safewords?” Harry later asked as he drew the bath sponge along the length of Eggsy’s arm and over his fingertips, kissing his knuckles quickly then reaching for his other arm. Eggsy’s eyes were half shut and drowsy, the after effects of the warm water, the heady bath oils, and the day of grooming and pampering Harry had arranged for him before this.

“‘Oxfords’ for when I don’t like what you’re doing, ‘brogues’ when I want to stop completely,” he answered through a sigh.

“Good boy,” Harry praised while he pushed the sponge below the water and dragged it over his boy’s skin, more to stimulate than to clean, really. Eggsy moaned, and his legs fell open for Harry to draw the sponge between them. Gently, he asked, “Are you sure about this, darling?”

“Mmm,” Eggsy moaned in agreement.

“Words, Eggsy.”

“Yessss, Harry,” the boy answered, drowsy and petulant in the same tone.

“You’ll be hurt by my hand,” Harry continued to say and started to rinse the shampoo out of Eggsy’s hair. “Humiliated by my words. I’ll make you _cry_ , darling.”

“ _Please_.”

Harry smiled gently and prompted him to stand. He wrapped him in a fluffy towel, briskly drying him and leading him back into the bedroom. He sat Eggsy down on the bed and went to the desk to retrieve a box which he then set down beside Eggsy. Then he sank to his knees in front of his lover and caressed his cheek.

“Look at you,” he murmured fondly. “You’re already so far down, I wonder if you’ll put up a fight at all.” Eggsy grinned, though his eyes remained heavy lidded.

“Oh, you’ll have your work cut out for you, don’t you worry, old man,” he managed to say, but it was just a little bit slurred and Harry had to reign in the urge to persuade Eggsy to forget their scene altogether and build a new one where he could spoil his lover all evening.

“You remember what we talked about?” Eggsy nodded obediently. “Alright. Everything I want you to wear is in here.” Harry patted the box. “When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting in the living room.” Another nod. “Once you leave the bedroom, the scene will start. I want you to crawl from the bedroom and kneel by the main entrance where I can see you.”

A blush blossomed on Eggsy’s face. “Okay,” he whispered. “One last kiss?” And of course, _of course_ Harry would grant that request.

He pulled Eggsy in by the back of his neck and gave him the sweetest kiss he could, drawing out appreciative moans and clutching hands. 

“If I could keep you as sweet as this forever, I would,” he whispered back and caressed his cheek once more. Then Harry leaned in and breathed into his ear, “But I _will_ enjoy ruining you tonight as well.” Eggsy’s skin pebbled with goosebumps, but Harry refrained from pressing more kisses to it. He stood and took two painful steps backwards. “I’ll see you outside, my love.”

He ventured briefly into the main bedroom and changed his clothes in record time, putting on one of his sharper, darker suits, the one that Eggsy once mentioned made him look like the devil in disguise. He quickly passed a comb through his hair, arranging it into his usual style, and made his way back to the living room with a glass of whisky in hand.

Eggsy hadn’t yet emerged from the room, but Harry didn’t expect him to, so he took the time to visualize and sink into his character for the evening, as he expected Eggsy to be doing the same.

It wasn’t a difficult endeavour. All Harry had to do was grasp at the tendrils of darkness that slithered up from the pits of his soul, built and nurtured by a morally ambiguous life, but held captive by good intentions. They were eager for freedom and clung to him like an octopus’s legs, wrapping around him like a snake’s embrace. It was almost freeing, in a way, to let himself indulge in this. Vaguely, he wondered when he would be able to do so again.

When Eggsy crawled into view a quarter of an hour later, the sight of his body slinking across the carpet like a captive tiger brought a throbbing heat to Harry’s groin. The collar and cuffs were symbolic for now, but they seemed to imprison the sinews of his muscles and hold him close to the earth where he sat on his heels. Gone was the lust-drunk expression on his face, and instead there was a defiant fire in him that the darkness wrapped around Harry wanted to smother.

Harry slowly stood, drink still in hand, and neared his ‘slave’ for the night. He grasped Eggsy’s chin harshly and pulled him up to his knees, staring at his face coolly, assessing and evaluating.

“Hmmm,” he hummed before circling Eggsy and taking a moment to appreciate the fine work Kingsman training had done to his body, all the developed muscle and defined cuts and very little fat in between. He was a gorgeous specimen and not for the first time did Harry appreciate his luck to have acquired him. 

When he circled back around, he told Eggsy, “You’ll have to do, I suppose. I’d had hoped for someone a little darker and less… masculine, but it’s too late to return you now. There’s nothing to be done for it.” Eggsy gritted his teeth at the insult. “For how long have you undergone training?”

“Two months,” was the toneless answer.

Harry tutted. “Clearly not enough if your impudence is anything to go by,” he said. His voice was as lofty and snobbish as he could make it, designed to irritate the real Eggsy Unwin and not just the slave before him now. True enough, Eggsy’s jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed, and Harry had just the words to make him snap. “All the purebred ones need at least half a year. Mongrels like yourself, maybe double that.”

“Fuck you!” Eggsy yelled and spat on his shoes. 

For a stunned moment, Harry held dangerously still, staring at Eggsy down the length of his nose until the boy’s rage had diminished and fear started to creep in. Only then did Harry slowly and deliberately draw his hand up high then quickly bring the back of it down hard across the slave’s cheek. The rings he put on earlier multiplied the impact of it, and Eggsy cried out as his head whipped to the side.

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hair and jerked his head up. “Vile creature!” he snarled into his face before shoving it to the ground. “You _will_ clean your mess up with your tongue this _instant_ or I _will_ lash you so hard you’ll bleed from every stroke!” 

Eggsy, with his head still bowed to the floor, clenched his hands into fists but otherwise didn’t move, and for a moment--for one brief moment--Harry worried that he’d overstepped.

And then Eggsy shifted forward and pressed his mouth to Harry’s shoe before he was lapping gingerly at the mess there.

And _oh_ , Harry realized. Oh, it was fucking _exhilarating_ , the power he held over this gorgeous creature. The dark tendrils shuddered around him, and Harry had to remind himself that he was doing this was to indulge _Eggsy’s_ fantasies, not his own.

He nudged Eggsy’s chin up with the same shoe and dragged him up the rest of the way to his knees by the solid steel collar. His boy’s eyes were still filled with anger, Harry observed, but his chin trembled. It shouldn’t be soon that he’d have Eggsy crying like he promised.

“Open your mouth,” Harry told him, and he didn’t hesitate. Harry held his glass of whisky about a foot above the opened mouth, giving Eggsy a clear view of it, before he slowly tipped it over. There was about a finger of drink left--not much, but enough that it made the slave cough when it filled him up and spilled out the corners of his lips. 

“Hm,” Harry sniffed while Eggsy choked out a row of coughs behind his hand. “That was a 1955 Macallan. Worth more by the bottle than what I paid for you--although that really isn’t saying much. The proper thing to do would be to thank my generosity, not spit it all out.”

“Th--” Eggsy started, but was overcome with another cough. “Thank you.”

“‘Thank you, _Master_ ,’” Harry corrected, and Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut.

“Thank you… Master,” he repeated hoarsely with nary a protest.

“Well. There _may_ be hope for you yet, but we’ll see how the night turns out,” Harry said and then gestured to the drawing room. “Now, into the next room with you. Hurry up.” The slave flushed and gritted his teeth before falling to his hands and knees and crawling to the next room. 

Harry took that moment to appreciate the gold cage encasing Eggsy’s hard cock and the little gold ring nestled between his arse cheeks. If he were to tug it out, he’d be sure to find five little steel gold balls filling Eggsy up and pressing into the walls of his arse. Harry was sure the discomfort was just as overwhelming as the pleasure of wearing them.

He locked the door behind him, just in case, since he was expecting the butler to leave a light meal in the living room for afterwards, as earlier instructed.

Eggsy was once again sitting on his heels, glaring at Harry like he despised him. 

It was adorable, truth be told, but Harry once more tugged on the darkness around him and found it insolent instead. 

He drew closer and nudged the cock cage with his foot. Eggsy let out a small gasp and visibly held himself back from thrusting his hips forward.

“Eager whore,” Harry growled. “Look at you already so hard in your cage. Weren’t you taught that sluts like you aren’t allowed the privilege of release?” Eggsy said nothing, did nothing until Harry nudged the cage once more and he gasped again. “I hope you know you shan’t be coming tonight, and if you do so without my permission, you will receive a great deal of punishment,” Harry warned. He waited for Eggsy to swallow and nod before he strolled over to the long couch, sprawling out in the middle of it.

“Come, slave,” he called, snapping his fingers like one would to a dog and gesturing between his spread legs. As expected, Eggsy snarled at him, but crawled over anyway. When he was close enough, Harry took hold of the collar once more and held it tight. “I do expect you, of course, to service me. In a moment, when I take my dinner, you will sit at my feet and service my cock with your mouth.

“However--” And to that, Eggsy’s eyes widened minutely. “--before I allow you to do so, I would like to see a demonstration of your skills.” But Harry didn’t reach for his pants like he knew Eggsy expected him to do. 

He reached, instead, into his jacket and drew out Eggsy’s favorite Glock from of his shoulder holster.

This time, Eggsy’s eyes widened all the way.

Harry held the gun up, admiring the lights glinting off of it. His primary purpose in doing so, of course, was to show Eggsy that he’d removed the magazine and cleaned the barrel when he was preparing for this. Safety was the foremost and ultimate priority, after all. “This should do nicely,” he murmured approvingly and aimed it at Eggsy’s mouth. 

When Eggsy didn’t move, he wiggled it and urged, “Go on, then.”

Eggsy _trembled_ as he leaned forward, and once more, Harry felt the exhilarating rush of power and desire when his mouth parted and took the length of the gun into it.

“Oh, my. Yes,” Harry growled low, momentarily forgetting the game in favor of simply enjoying this. Eggsy’s eyes flickered up to him as he drew back along the barrel, leaving a trail of spit in his wake. When he pushed forward once more, his eyes fell shut and his hands circled Harry’s ankles. 

Harry pushed the gun in just a little bit further, making Eggsy gag around the muzzle, and quickly grabbed the back of his head to hold him there. Eggsy’s hands squeezed tightly on instinct, and his eyes screwed shut, but since he wouldn’t be able to say his safewords like this, Harry quickly released him and pulled the gun out completely.

He was about to set it aside, that part of their game done, but Eggsy surged forward and dragged his tongue down the side of the Glock, and Harry swore a blue streak. 

He grabbed Eggsy by the hair and _slammed_ their mouths together, desperate and _so fucking turned on_ by what he had done, that he couldn’t be bothered with their game.

He tasted like gun oil and whisky, and Harry could fucking _swoon_. 

When they parted, he pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s for a brief, weak moment. He didn’t deserve this boy; he didn’t know what he’d done in his life to get here, but he thanked his lucky stars he did. “I love you,” he whispered, so softly like anything louder would destroy this moment. Eggsy’s own response was nothing more than him mouthing the words.

Then Harry pulled himself back together.

“Let’s hope your mouth feels as good as it looks,” he said snidely and moved to the dining room with Eggsy close on his heels.

He sat at the prepared place setting where a meal was hidden under the metal food cover and gestured to the space beside his chair. “Come here,” he commanded Eggsy once more. He waited until Eggsy’s full attention was on him and then ordered, in a nasally, drawling tone, “Beg me, slave, to let me feed you my cock. Let me hear how desperately you want your mouth filled or else you shan’t be fed dinner for the evening.”

He could see Eggsy struggle with the words, wanting to do so easily and also wanting to resist for the sake of the game. Harry could also see a flush of embarrassment rising from his neck in anticipation of the words that were to tumble out of his mouth.

Harry egged him on. “Anytime now.”

“Please, Master,” Eggsy said timidly. “I… I want to suck your cock. Please let me. I’ll make it good.”

“ _Pitiful_ ,” Harry sniffed. “Is that all? Maybe I should withhold an entire day’s worth of meals and see how well you beg then.”

“ _No_!” Eggsy yelped. He rose to his knees and clutched Harry’s, turning his wide and glossy eyes up to the older man. “Master, _no_ , please. _Please_ I want to. Please let me have your cock. I swear. I _swear_ I’ll make you feel so good. You can fuck my mouth, my throat, anything you want. Come down my throat, Master, I won’t spill a drop. _Please_.” 

And then because Eggsy was a _perfect fucking human being_ he lowered himself back down to the floor and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoe.

Harry froze.

It took a moment. It took a long, _long_ moment for Harry to collect himself. So long, that Eggsy peered up at him through worried eyes. 

Harry was frozen solid in place because he feared that the second he moved, he would come untouched in his pants and the game would be over. He _knew_ the second he moved, he would come, so he stayed frozen.

 _For fuck’s sake_.

He was suddenly glad of all the cameras he had the foresight to install around the suite because, _Jesus Christ_ , he’s going to be reviewing that bit of footage for years to come.

When he was sure he had his raging erection under control, he opened up his pants and silently tugged Eggsy beneath the table by his collar. He fed Eggsy his cock--pure masochism was what it was--and told him, “Stay perfectly still. You are not to move a single muscle while I eat.”

Of course, even without moving, the warmth of Eggsy’s mouth was not to be ignored. Each second was utter _torture_. Harry would give up world secrets to be able to come right now. 

In the end, he barely touched his meal, and ten minutes later, he was tugging Eggsy off and tucking himself back into his trousers.

The little tart crawled out from beneath the table and, with the tiniest of smirks, drawled, “Thank you, _Master_.”

Harry spun on his heel and walked the _fuck_ away.

As always, Eggsy wasn’t far behind when he reached the bedroom, both of them having rediscovered their characters on their way there. Once more, Eggsy was the defiant little shit and Harry the cruel slave owner.

Harry grabbed Eggsy by the collar and guided him--roughly--up onto the bed. “Stand,” he commanded so that he could tug Eggsy’s wrists to the top corners of the canopy by the foot of the bed where chains that connected to his wrist cuffs hung. Harry hooked him up without much fuss, but took the moment they were pressed against each other to inhale his lover’s sweet scent deeply. Then he hopped back off of the bed to hook Eggsy’s ankle cuffs to the lower corners of the bedposts, effectively leaving him spread-eagled.

“I don’t suppose I have to explain what I intend to do?” he asked.

“No, Master,” Eggsy answered, hotly but with an undercurrent of fear. Perfect.

Harry, unbeknownst to Eggsy, selected a riding crop from the spanking implements he’d brought. He appreciated, for a long moment, the stark relief of muscles along his boy’s back and the pert arse just ripe for a spanking. He flicked his wrist and delivered a sharp blow across both cheeks.

“Ah!” Eggsy yelped, jerking forward instinctually to avoid the blows. Harry tutted and flicked his wrist again, hitting him in the same exact spot. “AH!” Eggsy cried out, louder this time.

“You will count out each hit, and for each one, you will thank me, understood?” Harry commanded.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” Eggsy answered quickly, and Harry would have praised him for it, but the bunching of the muscles of his back proved that he only did so under the misguided belief that Harry would go _easy_ on him. Harry chuckled.

“There isn’t any escape for you, my slave, and there will be no respite,” he told him while dragging the flat of the crop down his back and making the muscles bunch up even more. And then he flicked his wrist and hit the same spot the third time.

“Ah!” Eggsy yelped, followed up quickly with, “Three. Thank you, Master!” So Harry hit him again. “Ah! Four. Thank you, Master!” Harry climbed onto the bed so that he could look Eggsy in the eye. Already, they were glowing with wetness. He fingered the square jaw and tilted his chin up.

“You will receive twenty lashes from the crop, ten from the paddle, and five from the flogger, and if you are not yet crying by then, I shall add five more,” he murmured sweetly. He dragged a thumb over Eggsy’s trembling lower lip. “And there is nothing you can do to avoid any of it. You are completely and utterly at my mercy, my cheap little _whore_.” A first sob escaped Eggsy’s mouth, and though it was quickly reeled back in, a smirk rolled across Harry’s mouth.

“ _Four_. Four hits with the crop and already you’re breaking apart for me,” he hissed nastily. “And here I thought street-hardened little mongrels were harder to break in than that. Turns out you _are_ worth as much as I paid for you-- _nothing_.” At the sound of Eggsy’s whimper, Harry hopped back off the bed and took his place behind him. Once more, the muscles of his back bunched up, but Harry ignored it and gave his arse a firm whack.

“Five! Thank you, Master!” Eggsy yelped.

“Six! Thank you, Master!”

Seven, eight, nine, and ten came in rapid succession, leaving Eggsy scrambling for the words between his sobs. Harry bent closer and licked a warm stripe over the welts. Once more, Eggsy jerked and sobbed.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen decorated his arse with vicious lines. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen colored his upper thighs.

Harry climbed up on the bed once more and was greeted with Eggsy’s tearstained face. “Already? How disappointing. You’ve still a lot more to go,” he said and stepped back. 

Twenty was a tap against his cock cage that made Eggsy shriek and buck against his restraints. Harry grinned, satisfied, then climbed back down off the bed and reached for the paddle. 

He took a moment to test the weight in his hand before resting it against Eggsy’s buttocks in warning, but the boy gave a loud wail and tried to shift away. He understood, of course. It must hurt, and it was part of the game to protest, but Harry paused anyway and pulled the paddle back.

In his calmest voice, he asked, “What are your safewords, Eggsy?”

“O--oxfords if I want to skip this. Brogues if I want to s--stop,” Eggsy stuttered obediently.

“Do you need to use them?” Harry asked again, to be sure, but Eggsy shook his head vehemently.

“N--no, sir,” he said, and because he was a very, _very_ good boy, Harry once more climbed back onto the bed and cupped his cheeks so that he could kiss him with every ounce of love and gratitude and pride and desire he held in his body.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” he murmured against his lover’s mouth, kissing each and every hitching breath, and when he was satisfied with that, he pressed their foreheads together. “You wonderful, _wonderful_ creature. How did I ever become so lucky?”

Eggsy gave him a watery smile. “You’re doing this for me, remember?”

“No, my love. I’m really, really not,” Harry confessed breathlessly and kissed him again. When they broke apart, he whispered, “Ready?” Eggsy bit his lip, smiled, and nodded.

The first strike of the paddle was a mere tap to warm Eggsy back up. “One! Thank you, sir!” he announced obediently.

The second was a warning. “Two! Thank you, sir!”

The third was a teaser. “Three! Thank you, sir!”

The fourth was an introduction. “Four! Thank you, sir!”

But the fifth was the main event. Harry drew his arm back and _walloped_ the reddened arse with a hefty crack that echoed around the room, and Eggsy _screamed_. He slumped against the chains and cried into his bicep, his words unintelligible beneath his sobs.

On the sixth, Harry changed the angle of the paddle and struck the bottom of his arse, driving him up onto his toes and making him arch his back. “ _Master_! Master, stop, _please_!” Eggsy begged. “Please, I _can’t_!”

But he hadn’t used his safewords, so Harry snapped, “You will take what I give you and you will _thank me_ for it!” punctuating his words with another crack of the paddle.

“AHH! SEVEN! THANK YOU, MASTER!” Eggsy screeched.

“E-EIGHT! TH-THANK YOU, MASTER!”

“NI--I--I c...can’t...”

“Speak!”

“Nine! Thank you!”

The last crack of the paddle had Eggsy bawling into his bicep, his legs jelly and only his wrists holding him up, so Harry smacked his ankles before he dislocated his wrists.

“On your feet. Don’t be lazy,” he snapped, and Eggsy reluctantly obeyed. His arse was a deep red, bordering almost on purple, and Harry didn’t doubt it would be bruised all over by tomorrow. He’d be feeling it for _weeks_ , Harry was sure, and he made a mental note to assign him to recon missions only just in case.

Eggsy was still sobbing when Harry tugged on the ring of the anal beads. Belatedly, he appreciated all of Eggsy’s self control because combined with the paddle, they must have been _pounding_ on his prostate. 

Eggsy gave a soft wail when each bead was tugged out one by one. “Master…” he whimpered, but Harry ignored him, instead taking the paddle and pressing its handle into the vacated hole. Eggsy’s head fell back as he wailed some more. “I can’t--!”

“I’m not done with you,” Harry reminded him. “I still owe you five lashes with the flogger and then you’re going to ride my cock until your sloppy, used hole is _dripping_ with my come. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy whimpered miserably.

“Good. Now keep this here. If this falls, you receive five more lashes.” Harry tsked. “Maybe if you’d kept your legs shut as a child, your hole wouldn’t have been as loose at it is now.”

“Yes, sir,” was all Eggsy could say. Harry had to climb onto the coffee table to achieve the right height, and when the flogger came down on Eggsy’s back, he cried out and pitched forward.

“You won’t escape this,” Harry said just before he delivered the second blow.

“You might as well move into the strikes for all good that does,” he said when Eggsy tried to dodge the third.

For all three the paddle stayed obediently wedged in his arse.

The fourth struck low, slicing across his battered arse, and Eggsy screeched. “Please!” he yelled as the paddle slipped out slightly. He was clenching down on the very knob of it, and it made Harry proud.

He swung the last strike to a response of a scream and soon after hopped off the table to avoid damage to it. The paddle was still in place--barely, but it counted. “Keep it there,” he said almost absently while he appreciated the lines from the flogger all over Eggsy’s back. “These are lovely,” he commented, brushing his hands over the welts and bruises. “You mark up so well.”

Eggsy gurgled an unintelligible response, twitching away from Harry’s roving hands. The older man chuckled at his efforts before moving to release him from his chains, ankles first then wrists.

Without the support, Eggsy crumpled down to the bed, face hidden in his arms and body still shaking with sobbing breaths. The paddle was still, miraculously, in place, so Harry bent over to pull it out.

Eggsy yelped a protest before he realized it was Harry, not gravity, that had taken it, and slumped in relief.

“Come now,” Harry said. He nudged Eggsy with his shoe before sitting down on the settee.

When Eggsy crawled, it wasn’t because of any sort of obedience but because his legs refused to hold him up. His movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, his face tearstained and blotchy, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

He looked gorgeous.

“A little more, pet, and then I’ll permit you rest,” Harry urged, so Eggsy hauled himself up, fiddled with Harry’s trousers for such a long time that Harry took pity and helped him. Then Eggsy climbed onto Harry’s lap.

His cock sunk into Eggsy with absolutely no resistance, although it was a little on the dry side, but Eggsy made no complaint. He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and ground down on the cock beneath him.

“Oh, yes. Yes, that is very, very good,” Harry murmured as the boy rode him. 

He grabbed one side of Eggsy’s hips with one hand and with the other, found and sharply pinched a nipple. Eggsy yelped and arched into the sudden touch. 

“Your nipples are beautifully sensitive, aren’t they?” Harry mused. He lifted his other hand to the other nipple and pinched both at the same time, twisting and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger afterwards.

Eggsy yelped again and his movements grew faster, spurred by the ministrations on his chest.

“Is that the secret to getting you to work again?” Harry laughed and twisted Eggsy’s nipples once more. The boy sobbed and _bounced_ on his cock. “Maybe I’ll get these pierced so that you’d _really_ cry for me.”

“Master… Master…” Eggsy huffed, breathless and aching. “Master, let me come, _please_.”

“Now where was that audacious little thing that spat on my shoes earlier?” Harry teased, still playing with him.

“Please, Master. _Please_ ,” Eggsy begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“Can you come like this?” Harry asked. “Come like this, little whore. Come before I do, and I’ll let you.”

Eggsy pressed his face into Harry’s neck and panted as he bounced, “Master… Master…” His hips twisted and rotated, stimulating both Harry and himself. Then Harry took ahold of his hips and _thrust_ up into him and Eggsy came screaming into his neck. 

His body juddered with violent waves of orgasm and _wringed_ Harry’s cock of its own orgasm. The older man didn’t let him ride his out all the way. He flipped them over and pushed Eggsy’s aching thighs to his chest, _roaring_ as he fucked himself violently into his young lover who was still coming in wild spurts.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck, _Eggsy_ ,” Harry whimpered. “God, I love you, you magnificent, _beautiful_ boy. I--Oh!”

And his orgasm came as wildly as Eggsy’s did.

……………

An _ungodly_ amount of lavender-scented bubbles floated around them, and Eggsy was lazily trying to pop the bigger ones that floated near with both his and Harry’s tangled hands. Harry let him use his one hand as he wanted, instead busying himself with running his lips up and down the pale column of throat and feeding Eggsy bites of cheese and fruit with his other hand.

Eggsy was going to be incredibly sore in the morning, and Harry made a mental note to ask the butler for a cold compress and massage oils.

“How do you feel?” he asked the boy in his lap where they lounged beneath the warm water.

Eggsy giggled. _Giggled_. “You might have to put me off missions for a while, though what you’re going to tell Merlin, I don’t know.” His voice was lust-drunk and horribly slurred and Harry felt proud of himself for it. “Dunno how he’d react if you told him I can barely sit from all the bruises you put on me arse.”

“I imagine he’d be quite cross with us. He’s very much a prude,” Harry answered, kissing his soggy hair.

“I think by the standards of what we did tonight, _everyone’s_ a prude!” Eggsy slurred. “Past you and me included. _Man_ , those guys were wankers for waiting this long.” Harry laughed and kissed his shoulder once more because he couldn’t _not_.

“Did you like it? What we did tonight?” he asked because that was the important question, right?

Eggsy sighed happily before Harry could muse on it. “It was _perfect_ ,” was his breathy answer. “Everything was perfect. But you were the most perfect.”

“I wasn’t too hard, was I? Did I hurt you?”

“Oh yes,” Eggsy answered and kissed Harry’s cheek. “You hurt me very, very much. It’s _awesome_. I’m gonna feel this for _weeks_.” Harry chuckled and kissed him yet again.

“I’m incredibly, _immeasurably_ happy to have you in my life, Eggsy Unwin. I hope you know that,” he murmured.

Eggsy’s eyes twinkled with happiness and delight.

And a tiny bit of mischief.

“And I you, master,” he answered with a laugh.


End file.
